Show and Don't Ever Tell
by Bernaze123
Summary: The continuation of I want you tonight, Musa. The Winx and the Specialists decided to go in a vacation in Solaria. But little did they know that they're vacation is more than just fun. "Seriously Muse," she patted my back "I still can't believe that you and Riven did it."
1. Oh Well

**Bernaze123: Okay, since I've read some of your review guys, I've decided to make this as a series! I hope you all like it. ^_^**

* * *

**~Alfea**

**LAYLA POV**

We couldn't believe what we have just heard. Musa and Riven did it? They're not even married yet! We stare at our musical friend for like 5 minutes already, I still can't believe it.

"W-what are you guys staring at?" she tries to cover her face with the spoon, which failed epicly.

"Darling, isn't it obvious?" Stella put down the spoon Musa was holding "We wanna know what happened last night between you and Riven."

Musa bit her lip. I glanced at her left ear, which is uncontrollably trembling. _I knew it._ I sighed deeply before sipping my orange juice.

"Musa, just cut the chase" I crossed arms around my chest, smirking. "Your ear is shaking and that means you're nervous and guilty at the same time." Her eyes widened, she is so cute when she does that.

"Urgh. Fine! Me and Riven did it last night ok? Now please, leave me and my cereal in peace." she finally admits defeat and continues eating her cereal fiercely.

There was like an awkward silence for 10-15 minutes. The table was so quite that we can only hear Musa eating the cereal and the people around us.

"HOW WAS IT?" Stella broke the silence with that kind of question. It was so loud that the people around us started to look at us weirdly.

"Ummm… Yea, Stell please don't embarrass me…" Musa had Stella sit before she'll do anything more embarrassing.

"Yeah Musa," Flora suddenly joined. "How was it? Did it…you know, hurt?"

"Well, I, uh.." Musa started scratching her face. We can see that she's blushing heavily. "Yeah, it did hurt at first but as it goes on, it'll just wear off."

"Tell us what happened in a logical detail and manner Muse!" Tecna surprisingly sounded interested in the subject. Believe it or not, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and I circled infront of Musa. We wanted to know more about her _experience_ with Riven.

"C'mon. This isn't the place where we can talk such things. Let's go to our room." Bloom pulled Musa out of the table and headed towards the dorm. We followed them and locked the door. Flora casted a spell where no one can hear us from the outside, this topic is very classified. We sat in the common room with some snacks and drinks and started talking.

"Well, we were in the forest and…" Musa started talking while the five of us listened to her in every detail. It's like Musa's our mother and we're her children.

**~Red Fountain**

**NABU POV**

We saw Brandon patting Riven's back as they entered the room. Is it me or something good happened between them? I glanced at Riven, who has this aura that is somewhat both arrogant and annoying at the same time. I waved them both to sit beside me. Good thing Red Fountain has established a wizardry class where young wizards can further strengthen their powers.

"Hey, what's up with you, Riven-man?" I try high-fiving him yet he ignored.

"Hm? Oh hey Nabu! Didn't recognize you there by a second." He did his 'I'm Awesome' hair whip and grabbed a seat next to mine. I mouthed a "What's his problem?" to Brandon. He chuckled a little, leaving me confused.

The other specialist arrived. Our period for today is open to all wizards and specialists. It is also a class where we learn about sex education, well, _just for today. _Sex education is only once a year, so it kinda sucks.

"…And with that, gentlemen, is how you guys do it with a girl." Our professor put back his chalk and looks at his book for more information about this lecture. Let me tell you, its one interesting subject all right! It's the first time all of the guys listened to the professor's lecture. Even Riven! I look at Timmy who began to sweat a lot. The others seemed to notice it as well.

"Hey Timmy. You ok there bro?" Sky placed his hand to Timmy's shoulder which made him jump out of surprise.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing" he fixes his glasses and continued "It's just that, I never knew that _we_ have to do that when we are in love with the person we love."

"Heh. Noob." Riven whispered, Me and Brandon heard it while the others didn't. I don't get why he said that, both me and Brandon exchange looks and it seems like he's trying to hold his laughter or whatsoever.

"Any more question before we move on to our next lesson?"

Riven extended his hands, for the first time he asked a question to the professor.

"Yes, Riven?"

"Umm.. Sir, just for curiosity. But uh, when a woman and man had… you know sex and-"

"That's Sexual Intercourse ." the professor corrected him. The class laughed while Riven rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Okay. Fine. When a man and a woman had 'sexual intercourse' with each other, which is more pleasurable? Having a protection or not?" he smirked after that.

The whole class went silent at first. The only one who's laughing his ass off is Brandon. He looks like he gets what Riven is saying.

"Shut up man! How am I suppose to know the answer if you keep on laughing like a psycho over there?" Riven growled at Brandon before the professor cleared his throat loudly.

"Well actually, that's a nice question young man. They say that having no protection is much more fun than having one. But when young people are doing it especially at this age," the professor glared the whole class before continuing "it's essential to use protection. I'm not saying this that you guys are allowed to do sexual intercourse but please, pity the girl. Cause if both of you rush things, the girl will suffer the most."

Almost all of the guys were speechless after our professor's answer.

"They sure are guilty, right Riven?" I gave him a sarcastic laugh. Something odd about Riven today. It's like he's sparkling or whatsoever.

"Y-yeah. _Guilty._"He rubbed his hand in neck. Is it me or was he nervous? Because I know Riven and when he's like that, he's nervous or guilty.

**RIVEN POV**

_Phew! Good thing I've used protection…_

**NABU POV**

"So… anymore questions Mr. Kenway?"

"Yes, sir. This is the last one." He proudly stood his ground like a leader.

"This I gotta hear!" Brandon let his ear near to Riven to hear what will be his question. _Maybe something stupid again._

"When both people had intercourse which each other, which one will have more pleasure? The man or the woman?" Riven this time was serious. Brandon, once again, laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Well…" before the professor answered, the bell rang. "Sorry Riven. Maybe save that question next year. Class Dismissed! See you all tomorrow!"

"Grr. Almost. Stupid bell." Riven glared at the bell like a child.

"Riven, are you ok? You've been, you know? Different today. It's like, you're proud. You're sparkling for no reason." Helia asked in concern. I was also about to ask Riven the same thing.

"What? What do you mean?" he growled. Yep, it's normal Riven again. Helia backed away.

"Well, Riven here is-!" Riven punched Brandon's stomach before he can complete his sentence. Are they hiding something from us?

"What my friend, Brandon, has to say is that…we plan to have a beach overnight party with our girlfriends later" Riven smiled at us, half-heartedly, and when he looked at Brandon, he gave him a death glare.

""W-wait. You guys are planning a party? Since when?" Sky helped his friend away from Riven.

"Ummh. Since…Now? I'll call Stella. She'll let us book a resort in Solaria's beach resort." Brandon slowly got his phone and dialled some numbers.

Actually, I think it's a good plan. I miss my sweet Layla. I just wanna see her dance all day long. Her smile as she dances. Her….slender legs as she dances. And the way she moves her body is so…._erotic._ What the? What is happening to me? Am I…..craving for her body? Curse you, today's lesson.

**Layla POV**

"….and after that, we went back here." Musa finished what can be the most disturbing yet sweet story between her and Riven.

"Wait, did you…you know, used protection?" Flora asked in concern, even us. Maybe she'll get pregnant!

"Don't worry, we did. Haha" Musa reassured us. Good thing. Cause if Riven made our baby girl pregnant, I won 't kill him, I'll kill those white things who went inside of her.

"Uhh, Stella. Your phone is ringing." Bloom gave our feisty friend her phone. And just by hearing her ringtone, "Moves like Jagger", it must be Brandon.

"Snookums! Huh? WHAT?! Of course! Now? Oh my Glob! Ok. MWAH!" after she closed the phone, she faced us and had a huge grin in her face.

"Pack your things girls!" She went to the closet and started packing.

"What? Why?" Tecna sat in a couch and started fiddling her PDA

"Because we'll have an overnight party in Solaria!" she grabbed her dresses and stuffs it in her bag like they're just a make-up.

"Wait, with the specialist? With _RIVEN?!_" Musa stood up, all panicky and red, like a tomato.

"What's wrong? I thought you're happy to see him. Or maybe you had a fever?" I placed my hand in her forehead and compare it to mine. Nope, she's just blushing.

"That's not it. After me and Riven did it, I'm now insecure in wearing my underwear! Last night I just wore the one's Stella bought for me! I'm scared that when Riven sees my panda undies, he'll tease me!" Musa ran back and forth. Luckily, Flora calmed her down.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't be. Riven loves you for you, not your underwear. Besides, if he chose your underwear over you, it means he just wants your body." Flora gave her a hug and they began packing.

"Uh, guys. We better hurry. Timmy texted me that they'll be here in 30 minutes or less." She showed us the phone and we packed faster, especially Stella. It's like she's bringing the whole closet with her!

It took us about 15 minutes to pack. Bloom wore a white strapless A-line Bra top dress with a heart shaped neckline. Stella looks stunning; she wore a yellow crochet sundress that is very fitting and has halter ties at the neck. Flora wore a lace-up cover-up dress with deep, lace-up v-neck with goldstone embellishment and blouson sleeve with elastic cuff. Tecna wore a brown maxi tank dress with a scoop neckline. Musa wore a blue print cotton caftan printed in white notes and a pom-pom detail at the sleeves. While I wore a white flared halter dress with crochet inset in the neck.

"Whoa. Guys, we look…wow!" Musa twirl around her dress like a child. She's right though. All of us looked stunning.

"Now Riven wants to sink in your body now that you wore that dress!" Stella joked while she's fixing her hair.

"Oh really now? Now I won't worry about it. Cause I'm more _experienced_ than you guys." She sticks her tongue out and laughed.

"What do you mean, Musa?" Flora ate some apple and threw some at me.

"Well, what I mean was based by your appearances and especially the clothes, I'm positive that the boys will be very protective and all huggy wuggy. Besides, I think they'll have to follow their 'manly-ness' or else they'll go insane." She winked, leaving the other girls confused except me and Tecna, who understood it right away.

"What does that mean?" Bloom tilted her head, puzzled by it.

Me and Tecna exchanged looks and sighed, "It means that the guy might do us."

Both Flora and Bloom opened their mouths. We can see that they're blushing already.

"Do us? What will they do to us? Buy us a sign saying '_Don't touch us! We have hot and sexy boyfriends already._' And forcefully let us wear it?" Stella doesn't get it at all.

"No you idiot. It means…" Tecna whispered to our 'oh so smart friend' and as time passed, Stella's smile disappeared and was change to a very embarrassed Stella; it's the first time she let us see this kind of side of hers!

"ERMHERGERD," Stella covered her face "You're right! It's embarrassing! My bunny won't do _that_ to me! But when you look at me, I am irresistible. Grah! That's not the point! I love Brandon but I'm not ready for it! Girls!" She turned to us, all panicky and sweaty "Let's change our clothes!"

Musa, Tecna and I laughed. How can she be that stupid?_ Sorry Stell!_ They won't do that! My Nabu won't ever do that to me because he knows better.

"Look, I was just kidding! Everybody knows that Brandon won't do that to you. He loves you and he knows it that you won't like it if he forced you to do it with him." Musa patted Stella but she slapped her hand.

"No. I won't- wait, is it true?" Stella's eyes sparkled again, like when she saw two couples in a movie kissing. "Aww.. My snookums.." Stella wiped a tear in her eyes while we waited for the specialists to arrive.

5 minutes later, they arrived. We went outside and greet each other. The moment we saw the boys, they were blushing as hell! Nabu looks absolutely cute with that polo t-shirt. Me and the girls kept glancing on Musa and Riven. Both of them were hot steam red. We squealed and made kissing sounds, which annoyed both Musa and Riven.

"You knew?" Brandon whispered us all, leaving the others confused.

"Yeah. How about them?" I pointed the others with my head.

"Riven doesn't want it on the record, you know?" he laughed nervously and took a glance on Stella. "Hey there, gorgeous." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Look who's talking." She winked at him. _Urgh. I don't wanna hear more of this._

"How did you found out?" I asked, to changed the subject

"Well, it's kinda obvious you know?" he pointed at Riven, who's hugging Musa.

"Wow. You're exactly like Stella. She was also the one who found out first." Flora happily stated. Both Brandon and Stella look at each other's eyes.

"Aww. Baby, we are meant to each other!" Brandon gave her a tight hug. We left those idiot couples and went to our boyfriends. I went to Nabu and I can't help but noticed that he's looking away. Is he avoiding me?

"Nabu?" I spoke up, he flinched when I called his name. I'm worried.

"Y-yeah?" he said, not even facing me.

"Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong to make you angry? Do you hate me?" I pouted, like I was about to cry. He faced back at me with a surprise look in his face. He grabbed my shoulders and look at me with those brown eyes of his.

"Don't you ever say that. I love you and you know that." He hugged me after that.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Because… you look beautiful and I might…..do something if you're that close to me." He released the hug and went straight to the ship, leaving me all blushed and happy at the same time. Suddenly, I remembered what Musa had told us. _FUDGE. _She's right! This is going to be harder than I thought. I glanced at Musa and Riven and I can sense it that they're going to do it again. How fun this would be.

"Layla!" Bloom waved at me "Let's go! We'll have so much fun later at the beach!"

"Yeah," she helped me go up "This would be really _fun._" You have no idea Bloom, you have _nooooo_ idea at all.

* * *

**Bernaze123: Yey! :D Go me. Anyway, Check out my other story, I DON'T KNOW. It's a Helia X Flora fanfic :D**

**To everybody! Thank you all. :D  
What do you guys think? I want to know about your opinion so that I can improve :))**


	2. Misunderstanding

******Thank you guys for your reviews :) I really need it to see whether you guys like my story or not ^^' Although I have little reasons why I wasn't able to update my story, I'm just glad that I was able to update it. :)**

* * *

**Flora POV**

When Bloom and Layla went in the ship, Sky closed the hatch and we head off to Solaria. Since it's Friday, the girls and I decided to have all the weekends all to ourselves along with our boyfriends. Maybe they could even help us in our weekend homework. I sat beside Helia, who in a while, is navigating the ship. I'm amazed at how the Red Fountain taught the guys and guys these sorts of things. I watched as his slender hands were moving swiftly from button to button. He looks so focused on his job. The only thing that I understand on what he is doing, are the weathering control and the direction while the rest confused me still.

_"Flora! I need your help here." _ Musa contacted me via telepathy. Why would she use telepathy when she could've talk to me, we're just across the holding area.

_"What is it? Is it really that important to use telepathy when..." _ When I glance at her, I realized when I realized what's happening over there. _"Got it. I'll go there now."_

"What?! You girls knew?" Riven yelled Stella, Bloom, Tecna and Layla and with their side were some confused boyfriends. Well, except Timmy because he's piloting the ship and also Brandon.

"Of course. If we didn't know, we shouldn't ask, right?" Stella stick out her tongue and winked at the girls while Musa faced palm. "besides... Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious? Are you guys hiding something from us?" Helia stepped in and joined the conversation. "Even Brandon and Riven, are going to tell us something?"

"Umm...That's...how to put it." Musa was trying to find a way to find a solution. I can tell that she's both embarassed and mad at us. Riven glance at Musa and turned to the guys.

"Okay. Enough with the drama" he sighed heavily before continuing, "Musa and I had sex."

There was a total complete silence in the ship. I can here the engine running while all of us stare at Riven. Even Timmy set the ship to auto-pilot to stare at his feisty friend. Musa, on the otherhand, hid behind Stella, like a lost puppy. Now she's all red from embarassment. Only Brandon was the one who seems calm and managing the control area.

Looks like Brandon was the only one who knew. I thought.

"Yeah, nice try. And I even won the Miss Gay contest." Nabu joked and he break the ice in this kind of situation.

"Ohhh. Dude, '_Miss Gay'_ ? The hell man!" Helia stared at Nabu with caution, they're sleeping in the same room with Timmy afterall.

"Seriously, Miss Gay? I can't believe I have a bisexual boyfriend." Layla smirked at Nabu, I'm even amused by him.

"Ofcourse I am kidding, Laylya. How would I be gay if I have a beautiful girlfriend?" He stared at her sweetly while the rest of us just muttered, '_Get a room.' _

"Besides, how can we believe that? Riven and Musa _did _it?" Helia, Timmy, and Sky nodly agreeded.

"He's right actually" Layla said bluntly. "Brandon even knew before you guys."

"Wait, what?!" The four of them shouted in sync and then ran towards Riven and pounced him.

"H-heey! That's not Riven's fault!" I tried to stop the four of them beating Riven only to see them playfully wrestle him. "G-guys?" Even the girls were scared, Musa the most.

"You jerk! Trying to win the _bet_, huh?" Nabu trying to noggie Riven.

"B-bet? What do you mean?" Musa asked, even we were shocked to what Nabu said. Does that mean that Riven was just...?

"Heh, the guys and I bet each other last 2 nights ago that however gets to lay our girlfriends first, one of us will become a true man. Of course, we just kid around because we know better but to think that Riven would actually be serious!" Helia looked at Riven "You really are that serious in becoming a 'true man, huh dude?"

"Oh...dude." Brandon whispered defeatedly while face palming himself. Even Riven was shocked. How could the boys do that to us? Are we really that easy to lay on? I thought I knew Helia better. And after he realized what he said, he should've just keep that to himself. Wait... '2 nights ago'? That's like the night before...

"Before Riven and I did it." Musa mumbled. Oh no, Musa! She might've been hurt. That meanie Riven is just plain mean! A silent tear ran across her face and as Riven noticed that she's crying, he pushed the guys away and went towards her but Musa slapped him so hard that he flew 6 feet away from us. Oh no.

"Don't touch me" she glared at him with anger in her eyes, the eyes that only happen once, when Stormy attacked her father. Now this is the second time she's showing us her deep blue eyes. She turned and head towards the door but then she stopped and faced us again, particularly to Riven whose face was fresh red from her hand. "I feel so..._violated._" And then left.

And there, the words were like a bullet to Riven. His eyes were lost, still can't believe that Musa did that to him. I gestured the girls that we need to comfort our music fairy and let the guys figured this things on their on. Of course we're still mad. We closed the door so forceful to let them know how angry we are to them.

"I can't belive that jerk did that to Musa." Stella growled as we head towards the guest room of the ship.

"I know. It's typically illogical for the guys to stoop that low, even if it's Timmy!" Tecna scrambled her hair.

Of course I'm pretty much shock that Helia and Timmy actually joined. Boys and their immature games.

"Urgh! To think he would do that to an innocent girl like Musa? Hello! FYI: before you need to play around, be perfect." Layla was like punching in the air, imaging like she's punching Riven and also, Nabu, I think.

"Calm down girls. We'll worry on that later. Our friend needs us and knowing that it's Musa, she might probably do something." Bloom opened the door and what we saw might actually break our hearts. Musa crying not on the bed or in the couch, but in the floor. Her dress was for Riven, afterall.

"Oh, sweetie! Come here and let us be with you." I hugged her and as I took a glimpse on her face, her eyes were swollen red and her once beautiful pale skin were now covered on her make-up.

"I-it's... Okay..." She sniffed then stared at us. "No. It's not alright! He's just playing me! I thought he knows better! I thought-" and then she cried again. And again. And again. I feel sorry for her. Riven always keeps on arguing with Musa and in the end, when they look serious, he was just playing around. That jerk.

"M-musa, Don't cry. Please" Stella kneeled down and began to sob. "because when I see my precious ones crying, I'll cry too." And with that, both of them cried followed with the others crying and I even felt a warm tear on my face and before we knew it, all of us cry. Why did we cry anyway? Is it because we feel the emotions of Musa? Or is it we feel hurt for what did that guys do? Either all, we just want to be with our friend.

**Riven POV**

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Dafuq just happened? Before, me and Musa were just A-okay, and then after that, she slapped me and cried. And worst, she thought that I'm playing her, when I'm actually not. I love her with all my heart. But I'm kinda pissed with the guys. Why did they mention the bet? Hell, I even forgot about the bet the moment I heard it. It's like its just passing in my ear and exited in my other ear. But it's also my fault. I should've explained what really happened instead, I let her cry. _She cried._

"You bitches are so dead" I glare at the guys, mostly to Helia, because he's the one who mostly blurted out the nonsense. "Tell me 100 reasons why I shouldn't kill you guys when your precious girlfriends aren't looking."

No respond. Hm, looks like they accepted death?

"Look, Riv. I'm sorry for saying those stuff. 'Cause you're the type of person that when nothing interests you, you won't _ever_ listen to it. And I know you'e not that kind of person to that to Musa. Not ever." Helia looked down, looks like guilty took him over.

"Yeah, us too. We were sober that night. And now, the girls are mad at us." Sky, Nabu, Brandon, and Tmmy also apologized. For a guy, they're kinda easy to apologize to someone or maybe only to me.

"Nah, no biggie. Getting the girls to hate you guys is already enough of a punishment. Now can someone help me up so that I could explain this to Musa?" I grin. I still feel stingy from her slap. I forgot how invincible she is if she's angry. I think I fell inlove with her over again, _what a woman she is._

The guys all laugh and Nabu helped me up. We all stare for a minute and burst out lauing again. It's like I'm not alone anymore after I met them and Musa.

**Stella POV**

"Hear them laugh as if it's worth it when they made us angry." Layla glared the door and the echo of the guys' laugh. I can't believe that after all we've been through, they're just trying to laugh it off. What nerve. How dare Brandon. How dare he indeed.

The girls and I just finished crying our ass off and we feel tired from it. I went towards the mirror and saw what could be the most horrifying creature ever to walk the magical dimension.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the person on the other side of the mirror. "It's the beast! It's the troll! It's the..!"

"The fairy of the shining sun's best friend..." Bloom passby and headed towards the bathroom while I followed her. Bloom? I thought it was a monster from hell after I see it's red blazing horns... Or maybe it was Bloom's hair?

"Wait! Bloom, I'm sorry. I thought you were a monster or something."

Bloom washed her face, grabbed a towel and didn't respond to me, at all. I knew it. She's mad at me!

"Umm.. Bloom, honey? I'm. Sorry." I poked her shoulder hoping she would respond. She looked at me and stick out her tongue, luckily she's not that mad.

"After crying, it makes me all so tired guys." Musa yawned while heading towards the bed. The rest of us followed and tucked in ourselves. Good thing is large enough for us to sleep together.

"How many more minutes until we reach Solirian Beach Resort?" Tecna asked, almost as if she's half asleep already.

"2 more hours." I said. I don't know why but I really need to take a nap. All that drama awhile ago really drains my energy and I need some beauty sleep.

"Good. 2 more hours of us sleeping, I guess." Bloom giggle before closing her eyes.

"Hey guys, I don't know why but even though I'm kinda upset of Helia being a jerk and all, but I still love him. Besides, he did told us that they weren't actually did it so I'm glad." Flora mumbled before sounding asleep.

"Yeah. Me too. I should trust Timmy more." Tecna sighed happily.

"Yep. Nabu's a cheerful person and he wouldn't do that to me. I love him." Layla said

"Sky maybe a little childish and all, but he's mature. I'm just glad that they really didn't do it for real." Bloom laughed.

"Well, I for one, loves my snookums and I know him better. He wouldn't do that to his princess and lover. I trust him." I said proudly.

"Well, you guys are lucky. As for me, Riven and I are always arguing for just little things. But even though he and I always argue, it feels like that we're understanding ourselves more and more. And it grew a part of my life more than ever. But I think I would never forgive him for what he done. But.. I really love him so much." Musa just made us sob after what she said. She really loves that jerk, huh?

"Oh and guys?" She called us. "What you see, what you hear, just leave it here, ok?" She giggled

Too tired we just nodded and fell asleep. 2 hours more and we will be in the Beach Resort.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Once again, Review guys! Thank you guys for your moral support and also I would like to thank Lupin the III. Without his message, I won't be able to update this story. Stay strong! :D**


End file.
